Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - odcinek 16 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki - zawodnicy wzięli udział w grze pt. "Kto pierwszy spęka?". Każde z nich musiało się zmierzyć z tak trudnymi zadaniami, że jedynie nieliczni zdołali przejść przez pierwszy etap gry. Immunitet zdobył Trent, natomiast, o dziwo, z programem pożegnała się Heather. Na wyspie została już tylko dziesiątka. Co dziś wymyśliliśmy dla naszych konkurentów? Kto odpłynie Łódką Przegranych następny? Dowiecie się oglądając Wyspę Totalnej Porażki! Trent: Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że Geoff zagłosował na Heather. Przecież nic mu nie zrobiła. Gwen: Pewnie tamci go nastraszyli... teraz już nic nie poradzimy, musimy grać dalej. Trzeba obmyślić strategię. Leshawna: Racja. Żeby i nas nie wykopali. Gwen: Możnaby było Duncana włączyć do nas, żebyśmy mieli przewagę. Katie: A co z Geoff'em? DJ: On nas przecież zdradził, kochanie. Katie: Każdy ma prawo do błędu, skarbie. Ja uważam, że powinniśmy mu dać szansę. Może się pogubił w tym wszystkim. Trent: Niby można, ale co, jeżeli on tylko gra takiego roztrzepańca i ma plan działania? Gwen: Nie bądź śmieszny. Geoff? xD Trent: Już o takich przypadkach się wiele słyszało. DJ: Ja mu nie ufam, tak samo jak Duncanowi. Zagłosowali na mnie, a gdy wróciłem to "siema mordko". Są dwulicowi. Leshawna: Chłopie, nie przesadzaj... To Noah ich wtedy podburzył. DJ: I oni tak po prostu mu uwierzyli? Leshawna: Dostarczył sfałszowane dowody, przyznam, że sama prawie uwierzyłam. Katie: Teraz to nie jest istotne. Wymyślmy ten plan, bo będziemy odpadać jedno po drugim. Gwen: Hmmm... jestem ciekawa, kogo teraz wybrali sobie za cel. Gwen: Po eliminacji Heather byłam zdziwiona. Ona akurat była najmniej skłócona z nimi. A przynajmniej nie tak jak ja czy Leshawna. A skoro jej już nie ma, to mogą celować we mnie, Trenta albo Lesh. Nie ma co, musimy działać. Katie: Ach... cieszę się, że mam ciebie DJ... sama nie wiem czy wytrzymałabym tyle czasu na tej wyspie. Brakowało mi ciebie bardzo kiedy odpadłeś. DJ: Na szczęście jestem z powrotem i tym razem tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędą. Razem dotrwamy do finału misiu. <3 Katie: Chciałabym, żeby tak było... ale najpierw musimy się znaleźć w finałowej piątce, potem będziemy grali uczciwie, aż do finału. DJ: Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Chodź tutaj! <3 DJ: Katie jest cudowna... nie mogę uwierzyć w swoje szczęście, że mam taką wspaniałą dziewczynę! <3 Katie: DJ to fantastyczny chłopak, taki czuły, romantyczny i silny... Mam nadzieję, że ta gra nie zniszczy naszej relacji... Courtney: Hm... a gdyby tak rozdzielić Katie od DJ'a? On juz raz wyleciał, to wyleci i drugi. Ale jej eliminacją też bym nie pogardziła... omówię to z Noah i Evą. Courtney: Słuchajcie... nasza słodka parka czyli Katie i DJ czuje się chyba zbyt pewnie. Co wy na to, żeby wziąć się za nich? ;) Noah: Kusząca propozycja... DJ to skurwiel i powinien wcale tu nie wracać. Chętnie zobaczyłbym go drugi raz w Łódce Przegranych. Eva: Ja z kolei pozbyłabym się tej siksy. Jest taka ułomna, a dotrwała aż do teraz. Ratował ją jedynie fakt, że inni narażali mnie się bardziej. Ona "tylko" pyskowała. Courtney: Ja będę zadowolona obojętnie czy wyleci on czy ona. Oboje nie powinni już tutaj być. Eva: Pogadajmy z Duncanem i Geoff'em. Może uda się ich jednak przeciągnąć na naszą stronę. Courtney: Ja pogadam z Geoff'em. Ty się zajmij Duncanem. Eva: Spoko. Noah: A ja co mam robić? Eva: Wkurwiaj ich, jak to najlepiej potrafisz. :) Noah: Czysta przyjemność. ;) Eva: Nie doceniałam Courtney. Widze teraz, że jest dobrym strategiem. Zakochane pary zawsze stają się celem kiedy dostrzega się, że przetrwali za dlugo. Courtney: Jeszcze dzisiaj powiemy do widzenia DJ'owi albo Katie. Nie mogę się doczekać. Courtney: Hejka Geoff... mam takie pytanie. Co sądzisz o Dj'u i Katie? Strasznie się obnoszą ze swoją miłością, prawda? Geoff: Czy ja wiem? To fajne, że się kochają. Życzę im powodzenia. :p Courtney: No tak, tylko że nie uważasz, że są już tutaj za długo? Geoff: Wątpię. Zasłużyli na finałową dziesiatkę. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych osób. Courtney: Ooo... a kogo masz na myśli? Geoff: Nie wiem czy mogę to powiedzieć akurat tobie. Znam twoje sztuczki dziewczyno. Courtney: Możesz być spokojny, ja nikomu nic nie powiem. Geoff: Jeżeli powiesz, to się pogniewam. xD Courtney: Masz moje słowo. Ty powiesz mi, to ja powiem kto mnie wkurwia. ;) Geoff: Okej. Na przykład Noah albo Duncan. Wcale nie powinni tutaj być. Eva i Gwen też irytują. Co do ciebie i Leshawny to jestem trochę neutralny. Potraficie wkurzyć, ale nie jesteście złe. Courtney: Rozumiem. Natomiast mnie najbardziej wkurzają Eva i Noah. Oboje są tępi i psychiczni. Trzymam się z nimi tylko dlatego, że dzięki sojuszowi z nimi dojdę do finałowej trójki. Inaczej już dawno bym ich wykopała. Gdy dojdzie do półfinału, to wtedy wykopię tego padalca, a babochłopem zajmę się w finale. Oczywiście możesz mi pomóc ich pogrążyć, gdy będziemy w finałowej czwórce. Być może zamiast Evy, to ty znajdziesz się ze mną w finale. Geoff: Interesujące. Ale zobaczę. :P Courtney: Zastanów się, bo kolejnej szansy już nie dostaniesz. ^^ Geoff: Zobaczymy co na to powiedzą twoi "kumple". ;) Geoff: Uznałem, że skoro nie mam żadnego sojusznika, to mogę spokojnie pogrążyć jedno z tych "antagonistów". Padło na Courtney. No co? Ja też mogę być niemiły. A te udawanie głąba już mi się znudziło. Serio, tylko udawałem. Fajny ze mnie aktor, co nie? xD Duncan: JESTEM NIEWINNY TO NOAH BYŁ!!!!!!!!! Eva: Hahahaha! Duncan: A ty czego chcesz?! Tak cię to bawi?! -.- Eva: CHyba jednak nie jesteś takim twardzielem, jakim się wydajesz. ;) Duncan: Ty też nie jesteś taka mocna na jaką wyglądasz. Eva: Zostawmy sobie komplementy na kiedy indziej. Mam sprawę. Czy DJ albo Katie nie działają ci przypadkiem na nerwy? Bo mnie bardzo. Duncan: I niech zgadnę... chcesz, żebym razem z tobą głosował na jedno z nich na następnej ceremonii? I pewnie jestem zagrożony eliminacją? Pewnie... :') Eva: Wiesz co? Wolisz działać z nimi i odpaść prędzej czy później czy może z nami i dotrwać do minimum finałowej piątki? Uprzedzam, że gdybyś był w zmowie z tamtymi to byłbyś na celu od razu po tej dwójce, bo jesteś z nich najtrudniejszym rywalem. Duncan: A co jak wolę działać solo? Eva: Solo? Na etapie finałowej dziesiątki? Chłopie, odpadniesz od razu, gdy się skujesz. Pamiętam jeszcze jak zalazłeś za skórę niektóym zawodnikom na początku sezonu. Trent? Noah? DJ? Każdy z nich mógłby na ciebie zagłosować gdybym tylko to zaproponowała. Duncan: Hmmm... w sumie to się zgodzę z tobą, że zagłosowaliby na mnie. Mogę wam pomóc tym razem, ale jeśli ten pedał się do mnie będzie zbliżał - spadam od was. Eva: Jaki pedał? xD Duncan: A z jakim typem działasz? Ten ciul - Noah. Eva: To może się na coś umówimy. Jeśli zgodzisz się nam pomagać, to w finałowej piątce pozwolę ci wyeliminować tego wymoczka. Przyznam, że sam mi działa na nerwy. ;) Duncan: Stoi. Ale jeden błąd i mnie stracicie. Duncan: Oczywiście, że chciałbym się jej pozbyć. Jednak jeśli mam przechodzić spokojnie dalej, to ona jest mi potrzebna. Gdy ten nasz "sojusz" się potknie, to myślicie że kogo woleliby wywalić? Mnie czy ją? Tak, to pytanie retoryczne. Eva: Duncan to jednak fajny synek. Imponuje mi swoim zachowaniem, widać, że wie czego chce i jasno stawia warunki. Podoba mi się taki sojusznik. Eva: MOMENT! JA NADAL NA WIZJI?! WYNOCHA, JUŻ!!!! Chris: Dzisiaj pobawicie się w poszukiwaczy skarbów! Zasady są proste. Każde z was wylosuje jedną wskazówkę, na której będzie widniało, gdzie musicie szukać swojego kluczyka. Każdy kluczyk otwiera jedną skrzynię ze skarbem. Jeden z nich otworzy specjalną skrzynię, w której oprócz koszyka pełnego słodkich pyszności znajdzie się kartka z narysowaną pianką. Osoba, która to zdobędzie - wygra nietykalność. Czy wszystko jasne? Zatem zapraszam po wskazówki! Trent: Szambo... super. ;-; Gwen: Lodówka szefa? O Boże... Duncan: Jezioro? Pestka. Katie: Królik? Że niby mam mu grzebać w gardle? -.- Chris: Nie, będzie miał kluczyk powieszony na szyi. ^^ Katie: Ooo... no to nie ma tak źle. Courtney: Nora skunksa? FUUU! Eva: Podpalone koło... świetnie. Noah: Drzewo. Aha. Geoff: Rój pszczół? Poważnie? o_o DJ: Jaskinia niedźwiedzia? Chryste... Leshawna: Wąż? No nie. Nie cierpię węży... Chris: Zbierzemy się tutaj wszyscy punkt o 17. Ruszajcie! Duncan: Rekiny? Serio? -.- Chris: Hehehehe, no cóż, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć. xD Duncan: Bardzo zabawne... ale to nic, poradzę sobie. ;) Duncan: I tak się to robi, he. Duncan: No to mam dwie godziny na opierdalanie się. W końcu odpoczynek. Trent: Och... fuj... czego się nie zrobi dla miliona... ;-; Katie: O jejku, urocze stworzonko! <3 Katie: Co oni zrobili temu królikowi?! On ma jakąś wściekliznę? o_o Gwen: Tak! Mam kluczyk, więc mam wolne do końca dnia. Może się zdrzemnę. Noah: AAAA! Kurwa mać. -.- Noah: Ha! A jednak się udało! B) Eva: No brawo, kolego. Możesz mi teraz pomóc. Noah: Niech ci będzie. Eva: Próbujesz? Noah: Że ja?! Oszalałaś?! Eva: No a myślisz, że po co cię tutaj wzięłam? Noah: Co dostanę w zamian? Eva: Urgh... Jeśli okaże się, że to klucz do nietykalności, to ci ją oddam. >_> Noah: O, taki układ mi się podoba. ;) Eva: No to już - skacz tam. Noah: AAAAA!!!! WODY, WODY!!!!! Eva: Już żyjesz. Nie dałeś rady, głąbie. -.- Noah: Moje włosy!!! Spaliły mi się!!! Sama sobie radź! >:( Geoff: Słuchajcie, musimy pogadać. Poważna sprawa. Noah: Ty do nas? Zamieniamy się w słuch. Eva: Co to za poważna sprawa? Chcesz do nas dołączyć? Geoff: Lepiej posłuchajcie tego. Eva: A to zdradziecka suka!!! >:( Noah: Co za zdzira!!! Już jest po niej!!! >:( Geoff: Chętnie was poprę w głosowaniu na nią. Eva: O nie, teraz to się wkurzyłam i to porządnie. Za moment wybuchnę! >:( Eva: Nie daruję jej tego!!! >:( Geoff: Możecie mi pomóc w zadaniu? Noah: Sorry, ja odpadam. Idę obciąć te spalone strzępki... -.- Eva: Courtney jest spalona! Pożałuje! >:( Noah: Moje biedne włosy... teraz będę prawie łysy... porażka. Geoff: Courtney, kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi. Dzisiaj się pożegnamy. Geoff: Kluczyk wisi na tym ulu. To co mam zrobić? Eva: Dam ci moj ochraniacz, to nie podlecą do ciebie. Geoff: Dzięki. Eva: Teraz idę się położyć. Geoff: A ja pomogę innym. Eva: Jak se tam chcesz... Geoff: Pójdę pomóc Courtney w jej planie wykopania Katie albo DJ'a. Potem powiem innym, co zrobiła i każdy już na nią zagłosuje. Courtney: Cholera jasna... tylko nie skunksy... ;-; Geoff: Hej, pomóc ci? Courtney: Jakbyś mógł, byłabym wdzięczna. Geoff: Weźmy wąź ogrodowy, wlejemy przez dziurę w norze wody, aż skunks i jego smród wylecą. Wtedy spokojnie się wyciągnie. Courtney: O, niezły pomysł. A mógłbyś mi potem jeszcze pomóc w tym o co cię prosiłam? Geoff: Hmmm... no okej, ale jakby co to nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Courtney: Dobra. To najpierw wyciągnijmy ten kluczyk. Courtney: Dziękuje bardzo! Geoff: Nie ma sprawy. To teraz co konkretnie musimy zrobić? Byle szybko... Courtney: A więc tak... najpierw napisz list do Katie, żeby poszła nad pomost o 16.30. O tej samej godzinie przyprowadź tam DJ'a, którego ja będę miała za zadanie pocałować. Jak Katie to zobaczy, od razu się załamie. I skończy się na eliminacji jej albo jego. ^^ Geoff: To nieźle to wymyśliłaś... ale dobra, tylko pamiętaj. Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. ;-; Courtney: Dobrze. Geoff: Napisałem ten list. Mam torhcę wyrzuty sumienia z tego powodu, ale trudno, to gra. Jedni wygrywają, inni przegrywają. Powiem tak - będzie się działo. Katie: Błagam DJ, zrób to proszę... DJ: Nie ma sprawy kochanie, dla ciebie wszystko! <3 Katie: Jeju, dziękuję! <3 DJ: No to teraz moje wyzwanie... ciekawe co zrobię, jeśli spotkam niedźwiedzia w jego jaskinii... Leshawna: DAWAJ KLUCZ TY NĘDZNA SYCZĄCA GADZINO. I NIE PRÓBUJ MNIE GRYŹĆ, BO DOSTANIESZ MANTO. Leshawna: Nie krzywdzę zwierząt, broń boże. Natomiast węże są tak wrednymi i paskudnymi stworzeniami, że dla nich nie mam takiego sumienia, co na przykład dla wilków lub tygrysów. Ważne, że zdobyłam kluczyk i mam już w końcu wolne. DJ: Przecież nie będę się bił z niedźwiedziem o klucz, bez przesady. Zajmę się może moją kochaną Katie. <3 Katie: Jestem ciekawa, co DJ dla mnie szykuje. ^^ DJ: Uuu... jakaś niespodzianka od Katie? ^^ DJ: Courtney? Widziałaś Katie? Miała tu na mnie czekać. Courtney: Nie, mam ci coś do powiedzenia DJ. Katie gra nieczysto wobec ciebie. DJ: I ja mam ci w to uwierzyć? Bezczelna jesteś. Courtney: Poczekaj! Tak naprawdę jesteś jej przykrywką! Ona jest... lesbijką. DJ: Hahahahaha!!! Ona?! Znowu jakiś kolejny podstęp? Nie ze mną te numery. Courtney: Posłuchaj... zastanawiałeś się dlaczego jeszcze ze sobą nie spaliście? DJ: Bo siebie szanujemy i nie seks jest dla nas najważniejszy? Courtney: Nie... bo ona woli kobiety. Wiesz skąd to wiem? DJ: No powiedz... :') Courtney: Bo zakochała się... we mnie. Słyszałam, jak gadała o tym z Gwen i Leshawną. Że jest jej głupio wobec ciebie, że tak cię oszukuje ale boi się do tego przyznać. Nie daj się jej, proszę cię. DJ: Dobra, skończ te bzdury. Courtney: O nie, zauważyła nas! Przepraszam, ale musiałam jej dać jakoś do zrozumienia, że nic między mną, a nią nigdy nie będzie! DJ: Zostaw mnie!!! Katie, wracaj! Katie: PALANT! Jak on mógł?! I to z tym paszczurem?! Mam dość!!! DJ: Katie lesbijką?! Nie ma mowy, nie wierzę!!! Courtney: Hahaha, nieźle wymyśliłam. Teraz pozostaje czekać, aż jedno z nich powie innym o tym, co się wydarzyło. Kogo obstawiacie do eliminacji? DJ'a czy Katie? ;) Leshawna: Katie? Wszystko gra? Gwen: Co się stało? Katie: Ta suka... go... pocałowała!!! Mojego chłopaka!!! A on się po prostu jej dał!!! :'( Leshawna: Która suka? DJ'a?! Gwen: Uspokój się, dam ci chusteczkę. Gwen: Nie martw się, już my się o to postaramy. Głowa do góry! Leshawna: Tak, dokładnie! DJ nie jest ciebie wart! Niech spieprza do tej latawicy, a od ciebie się odczepi. Gwen: DJ, ty podły zdrajco... a tej pindzie to bym najchetniej kłaki powyrywała z pustego łba. Leshawna: Tego się po nim nie spodziewałam... straciłam szacunek do ciebie, typie. Geoff: Mordo, coś się stało? Kiepsko wyglądasz. DJ: Czy ty wiedziałeś, co się wydarzy na tym pomoście? Geoff: A co się wydarzyło? DJ: To chyba nie wiedziałeś. Otóż Courtney powiedziała mi, że jestem przykrywką dla Katie, a potem mnie pocałowała na jej oczach. Geoff: O cholera, stary! Ale moment... jaką przykrywką? DJ: No, że Katie jest... lesbijką. Geoff: WTF?! Chyba w to nie uwierzyłeś? DJ: No pewnie, że nie. Geoff: Posłuchaj, Courtney jest podła i przez nią będziesz zagrożony eliminacją, bo Katie pewnie powiedziała już o tym reszcie. Musisz zagłosować na nią, razem ze mną, Noah i Evą. DJ: Ale to i tak są 4 głosy. Nie wystarczy. Geoff: Przekonam Duncana, spokojnie ziom. Geoff: To się porobiło... Po czymś takim Courtney MUSI wylecieć. Nie wiedziałem, że można być aż tak wyrachowanym. I ta bujda o Katie... bez komentarza to zostawię. DJ: Ale sobie nagrabiłem... nawet, jeśli zostanę, to Katie pewnie już nie odzyskam... co za chory dzień... :( Trent: A to jędza... on nie lepszy, jeśli nie protestował. Leshawna: No... musimy się w końcu pozbyć tej wiedźmy. Trent: Spokojnie, dzisiaj będziemy mieli okazję. ;) Leshawna: Przy okazji, umyj się chłopie... cuchniesz na kilometr. Duncan: No to schrzanił sprawę... i co, mam teraz na niego zagłosować? Gwen: Może niekoniecznie na niego, ale na Courtney. To w większości jej wina. Szmata. Duncan: Zastanowię się nad tym. Duncan: Najpierw podbił do mnie Geoff i powiedział, że Courtney pocałowała DJ'a na oczach jego dziewczyny. Chwilę potem przyleciała Gwen i powiedziała dokładnie to samo. Nie rozumiem jednak tego hejtu na nią. On przecież jest najbardziej winny. Dał się uwieść i co? Ona go całuje, a ten pewnie się rozpływa. Ujdzie mu to na sucho? Chris: Zawodnicy, zapraszam do amfiteatru! Duncan: Wow... chipsy i cola... wspaniale... Leshawna: Lampa? Przyda się do tej naszej nory. Katie: Akordeon? A na cholerę mi to?! -.- Chris: Żebys sobie pograła wieczorami. xD Trent: Perfumy? Ooo! Może nie będę już tak śmierdział! Chris: To perfumy specjalnie na usunięcie smrodu z szamba. Trafiłeś w dziesiatkę, Trent! Trent: Dzięki. Noah: Toster... przydatny... >_> Chris: Wiadomka, hehe! DJ: Ja niestety nie mam klucza. Eva: A ja mam i nigdzie nie pasuje! -.- Chris: Oj... zapomniałem wam wspomnieć, że niektóre kluczyki nigdzie nie pasują. xDD Courtney: Wygrałam! :D Katie: Teraz się tej suki już nie pozbędę... -.- Geoff: Super. >_> Leshawna: Jak chcesz to mogę ci dać jedną butelkę coca-coli. Geoff: Chętnie. Courtney: Nie dość, że pogrązyłam DJ'a w oczach innych, to jeszcze zdobyłam nietykalność! To chyba mój najlepszy dzień tutaj! B) Gwen: Wygląda na to, że DJ odpadnie. A przynajmniej innej opcji nie przyjmuję do wiadomości. DJ: Fuck... Courtney wygrała, więc nie mam na kogo głosować. Chris: Witajcie na kolejnej ceremonii eliminacji! Dzisiaj z waszej dziesiątki zrobi się dziewiątka. Sam jestem ciekaw wyników. Na talerzu znajduje się 9 pianek. Osoba, która nie dostanie pianki, jak to już wiecie, uda się do Portu Wstydu, wsiadzie do Łódki Przegranych i odpłynie! Dla tej osoby program się skończy. Nie będzie miliona dolców. Głosujemy! Leshawna: Skoro ta larwa jest nietykalna, nie mam innego wyboru. Eva: Akurat dzisiaj musiała szmata wygrać... no nic, za tą też płakać nie będę. Duncan: Hmmm... Trent: Sorry, ale dla mnie to jest perfidne. Gwen: Spadaj stąd, zdrajco. Geoff: Skoro ona nie odpadnie... Noah: Ta gra robi się coraz bardziej nieczysta... i to mi się podoba! B) Katie: Adios... DJ: Ech... Courtney: Ta pani rozdaje karty! B) Chris: Wyniki już mam. W programie w dalszym ciagu będą walczyć... ... Courtney... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... Gwen.,. ... ... ... ... ... Geoff... ... ... ... ... ... ... Duncan... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Eva... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... Leshawna... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Trent... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Noah. Chris: No to została nasza zakochana parka. Stosunek głosów wynosił 5-4-1. Ostatnia pianka dzisiejszego wieczoru wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Katie! DJ: Spodziewałem się... Katie, to nie było tak, jak myślisz... :( Gwen: Ciekawe zatem, jak? Katie: Dobra, tłumacz się. DJ: Ona mnie pocałowała, bo powiedziała, że jestem dla ciebie przykrywką! Od samego początku to zaplanowała! Noah: Potwierdzam. Eva: I po co się odzywasz? -.- Katie: Wiesz co... nie mogę na razie z tobą być. Nie po czymś takim. Potrzebuję czasu. DJ: Rozumiem... to chociaż bądźmy przyjaciółmi... proszę... Katie: Nie DJ... lepiej będzie, jeśli nie będziemy się przez trochę czasu kontaktować... Przykro mi. DJ: W porządku... zatem żegnajcie. Courtney: Ach... ależ to był męczący dzień, prawda? Idę się wykąpać, dobranoc! ^^ Leshawna: Laska się doigra... spokojnie Katie, jeszcze się na niej zemścisz. Katie: Zostawcie mnie samą, proszę. Gwen: Spoko. Chodź Lesh, idziemy. Leshawna: I gitara. Gwen: Chodźmy, nie chcę widzieć jej gołej, w dodatku cuchnącej ściekami. Gwen: Najlepszym lekarstwem na krzywdę jest zemsta. ;) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Cocosanki Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - Odcinki